


Attachment

by Siri_Kenobi12



Series: Tales of Siri Tachi in the Clone Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Attachment, Batuu, Clone Army, Clone Wars, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friendship, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Haircut, Jedi Knights (Star Wars), Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi drinking, Knight Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan tries really hard, Post-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Self-Esteem Issues, Siri Tachi gives good advice, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Kenobi12/pseuds/Siri_Kenobi12
Summary: At the beginning of the Clone War Anakin Skywalker is set to be promoted to the title of Jedi Knight and Obi-Wan Kenobi to the rank of Jedi Master. Now, Obi-Wan has been presented with a chance to help shape the future of the order with an invitation to sit on the High Jedi Council, but the General has doubts – luckily an unlikely voice of reason is around to offer some advice.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Siri Tachi
Series: Tales of Siri Tachi in the Clone Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810576
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at bringing Siri Tachi into the world of the Clone Wars animated series. While this story takes place directly prior to the series, I wanted to make sure it had the same sort of tone as the show. The Micro-series did show Anakin’s knighting ceremony, but neither one showcased Obi-Wan’s promotion to Master/Council Member so I thought it would be an interesting story to explore. 
> 
> Also, in any of these Clone Wars stories I write them with the idea that Siri knows about Satine – I feel it adds more depth and conflict to the characters.

Narrator: Tumultuous Times! As the new Clone Army prepares to leave Coruscant to take on the Separatist threat the Republic holds a celebration, meanwhile the Jedi order mourn their many personal losses as a result from the battle on Geonosis - including the loss of several members of the Jedi Council. Now, in order to restore the Jedi Council back to its full twelve members, General Obi-Wan Kenobi has been presented with an intriguing promotion. 

***  
“Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?” Obi-Wan asked as he stood in the nearly empty Council chamber. “It doesn’t feel right.” 

“Joined the dark side Dooku has,” Master Yoda exclaimed, disappointment evident in his voice. “Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now.” 

“Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Senate.” Mace Windu replied in his usual cool tone. 

Yoda answered without hesitation. “I agree.”

Mace turned his attention to the Jedi Knight next to him. “Where is your Apprentice?”

Obi-Wan did his best not to show his discomfort about this topic. “On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home.” He decided to change the subject as quickly as possible before they could dig deeper. “I have to admit that without the Clones it would not have been a victory.” 

Mace nodded.

“Victory, victory you say?” Yoda sounded disappointed, something Obi-Wan always hated. “Master Obi-Wan…not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen, begun the Clone War has.”

A chill ran up Obi-Wan’s spine at Yoda’s proclamation. He returned his gaze out the window, in the distance he could just make out the large Republic ships, loading up with the Jedi’s new army. He suddenly felt exhausted, feeling the weight of so much on his shoulders between the discovery of the clone army and the subsequent massive loss of life that occurred in order to rescue him…and then there was Anakin and his attachment to Padme, surely Yoda had sensed it when she embraced him after their fight with Dooku, why hadn’t he said anything yet? Was he waiting for Obi-Wan to say something first? 

Obi-Wan bowed to the two heads of the Jedi Order. “With all due respect Masters, I think I need to retire to meditate.” 

Mace stood at attention, his face stern. “Before you leave Obi-Wan, there is something we need to discuss.”

‘Which of my failures shall it be?’ He thought to himself as he worked hard to keep his feelings in check. “Of course, how can I be of service?”

Yoda and Mace exchanged glances. “As you know on Geonosis we suffered many casualties.” 

Obi-Wan lowered his head. “I know Masters, I’m so sorry…”

Mace raised a hand to stop him from continuing. “The Council has lost three of its members.”

The guilt rising in Obi-Wan’s chest was almost unbearable. “I was reckless, I should never have been caught. Punish me of course but please consider Anakin, he bears no responsibility for this.”

Yoda let out a huff. “Rushed to your side Skywalker did, endanger the Senator and his mission in order to save you. Protect him forever you cannot.” 

“Technically speaking it was Padme’s decision to come and rescue me,” Obi-Wan knew he was grasping at straws. “So, from a certain point of view…”

Mace folded his arms across his chest. “We’re moving away from the topic at hand.” 

“apologies Master.” 

The powerful Jedi Master sighed, his face softened slightly. “What we’re trying to say Obi-Wan is that we are in need of someone with the kind of integrity that he’d even take the blame for something completely out of his control to help fill one of the empty seats on the Council.” 

Obi-Wan looked between the two Masters, startled. “You can’t be asking me what I believe you’re about to ask me,” his gaze fell to Yoda. “I can’t be on the Council, I’m not a Master.” 

Yoda smiled “confer on you the level of Master the Council does.” 

Obi-Wan felt as if he was in a dream. “But I haven’t completed Anakin’s training…”

“Haven’t you?” Mace asked. “Do you not think the boy is ready for the trials?”

“Of course, he’s ready…there is little more he can learn from me.” Obi-Wan answered assuredly. 

Yoda huffed again. “Untrue that is, always more to learn is there.”

The ginger haired Jedi nodded. “Of course, you’re right Master, I know I learn something most every day.” The corners of his mouth moved into a slight smile. “Oftentimes I learn things from my Padawan. He is incredibly capable and strong with the Force; he will be a tremendous Jedi Knight.” 

“Hmmm, an honest answer that was Master Obi-Wan.” Yoda stated. “Needed such honesty is during these dark times.” 

“It is settled then, when Anakin returns from Naboo he’ll take the trials and then you will officially be given the title of Master.” Mace exclaimed, clapping Obi-Wan on the back. “Shortly afterwards we can announce that you are joining the Council.” 

Obi-Wan’s heart suddenly sank. ‘Returns from Naboo.’

Yoda studied the younger Jedi carefully. “What troubles you Master Obi-Wan?”

“Nothing Master” He quickly pushed down his feelings to hide them from the two Council members. “It’s all just hitting me I think, everything that has transpired.” He avoided Yoda’s gaze and instead looked at Mace. “Might I have some time to meditate on your offer?” 

The two other Jedi nodded and Obi-Wan bowed and exited the room as quickly and inconspicuously as he could.

***  
He cursed under his breath as he reached the landing platform seconds too late. The small craft was already in the air and he knew he had missed his chance. He stood for a moment, debating contacting the pilot through their commlink despite knowing his call would likely be screened. He put his arms up in a defeated gesture and began to walk back inside as the ramp retracted. He stopped just short of the hanger entrance when he caught a glimpse of someone sitting on the ledge just below the ramp. 

Without a word the hooded figure looked up at him and patted the stone next to her. Obi-Wan Kenobi tilted his head in curiosity and then jumped down, landing softly next to the figure. 

“Should I be worried, you’re not about to jump, are you?” He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

A set of piercing blue eyes looked at him from beneath the hood. “Gods Kenobi, I know these are dark times, but it’s not that dark.” Siri Tachi said with a slight smile. 

Obi-Wan returned the smile and sat next to her, their feet hung over the ledge. It was then that Obi-Wan noticed she was barefoot, though it was actually a common sight at the temple to see Siri Tachi roaming the halls without any boots on. “Force above Siri, what are you doing out here?”

It was then that he noticed the smell of T’bac, he watched as she removed the cigarra from her lips and exhaled, letting out a slow and deliberate cloud of smoke. Her eyes were on the horizon as she spoke. “I’m meditating.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, “not a technique I’m familiar with.” 

She smirked and took another drag off the rolled paper. “When I was undercover with Krayn I learned he couldn’t stand the smell, the times I would smoke became my only source of solitude.” She looked at the cigarra between her fingers. “Now I only use them when even meditation fails to calm my nerves.” She shrugged. “Could be worse, could be Death Sticks.” 

He chuckled and nodded, he then looked out at the horizon. “This is quite the view I must say.” 

“You have your favorite parts of the temple, I have mine.” She replied.

Above them bursts of light and colors danced across the sky just over the Senate building, the dull roar of cheers could be heard faintly on the wind. The two Jedi sat in silence for several moments watching and listening. 

“They have no idea what’s about to befall them.” Obi-Wan broke the silence.

“Do any of us?” Siri furrowed her brow as she watched the fireworks. “What do keepers of the peace know about commanding an army?” 

He looked at her. “I don’t disagree, but in order to protect the Republic and bring about peace sometimes the strongest defense is a swift and decisive offense.” 

She rolled her eyes and continued to gaze up at the sky. “Of course, you bought into all of this without any hesitation. I bet you signed up to command the first wave of the attack.” He remained uncharacteristically quiet at that. “Always a model Jedi and soon to be the perfect soldier.” She finally turned to look at him. “Whatever will you do when you get battlefield dirt on your perfectly ironed tunic?”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. “Oh yes, well at least I wash my clothes.” He tugged at the sleeve of her cloak. “How long have you had this ratty old thing?” 

She pulled her sleeve out of his grip. “What are you talking about? It’s just well loved, just because you have a hard time understanding sentimentality because it’s not covered in the old Jedi texts doesn’t mean it doesn’t have value.” 

He shrugged. “Sentimentality is a form of attachment.”

“Oh, anything can be seen as a form of attachment,” She retorted. “Our devotion to the Jedi Code, the Jedi’s devotion to the Republic, personally I don’t think it’s as simple as the Council would have us believe.”

This seemed to hit Obi-Wan to the core, he motioned towards the lit cigarra. “Give me one of those.”

Siri didn’t hide the shocked look on her face as she pulled one out of her tunic pocket and handed it to him. “That bad huh?” She learned over to help him light it. “You haven’t had one of these since that night after you and Anakin fell into a pit of Gundarks.” She waited a beat before continuing. “Speaking of, it looked like you were chasing down your ever elusive Padawan.”

He let out a puff of smoke. “In a sense.”

“I’m sure he’s just heading to the lower levels to blow off some steam, he’s not the first young Jedi to sneak out for a drink” She smiled. 

Obi-Wan took a long drag off his cigarra, letting out the smoke slowly. “Oh, I know, believe me there is a bartender down there who became quite familiar with me the first few months after Qui-Gon passed.” He looked back at her. “But he’s not going there, he’s heading to Naboo on an assignment.” 

“Your anxiety surrounding him, and this mission is palpable, you wanna talk about it?” She flicked the embers from her cigarra.

He glanced at her. “I doubt this would be a comfortable conversation between us.”

“If your goal was to damper my interest you have failed miserably." She smiled at him.

“He’s formed an attachment to someone, whom he’ll be with on this mission” Obi-Wan answered honestly as he took a drag off his own cigarra.

Siri seemed to hide her face deeper within her hood, the smoke of her cigarra trailing out. “And you were hoping to stop him from seeing this person?” 

Obi-Wan sighed. “Possibly.”

“I see, so your methodology of teaching is the ‘do as I say, not as I do’ method, that actually makes a lot of sense.” Siri again took another hit off her cigarra. 

He sat with his arms resting on his thighs. “I suppose I had that coming.” 

Siri lowered her hood, the wind whipped at her blond locks. “How serious do you think it is, this attachment?”

He shrugged and took another puff. “I know he has an infatuation, and romantic desire for her, I’m just not sure if it’s reciprocated.” He signed. “Though it’s clear she cares a great deal for him as well.” 

“Have you talked to him about it?”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “At best these days Anakin tunes me out, at worst he fights me on every little thing so I might do more harm than good attempting this particular conversation.” He flicked the embers as he continued. “He knows he’s stronger than I am in the Force, there really isn’t much more he can learn from me and we are both acutely aware of it which only causes tension.”

Siri snubbed out what was left of her cigarra in an ash tray Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed. “Well that’s just not true, there is plenty you can still teach him, for example he can learn how to let go of a romantic attachment from someone who’s actually been able to do it…twice by my calculations.”

The young Jedi Master froze, he looked into Siri’s eyes which looked back at him calmly, showing no indication of hurt or regret. “Siri…I…am not certain what to say…I…”

She lifted a hand to stop him from speaking. “We don’t look back, remember?”

He slowly nodded, extinguishing his cigarra. “How could I forget.” 

Siri brought one of her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around it as she spoke. “So, you won’t talk to him because tensions between you are so bad, he won’t listen to you anyways so why bother trying?”

Obi-Wan nodded. 

“Nope, I don’t buy it.” She looked directly into his eyes. “What’s the real reason?”

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back on his hands, his eyes focused on the horizon. “He’s all I have Siri, what if he doesn’t choose to let go of his attachment and I lose him too?” 

His vulnerability was surprising, since the headstrong days of his youth Obi-Wan had taken to burying his emotions beneath a mask of duty or sarcasm. She placed her head on top of her knee, looking at him. She felt his emotions through the living Force – pain, regret, sorrow, longing, fear all at once before he shielded himself off from her. She considered her words carefully as any friend would in this situation. “Then you have to trust that you prepared him for this, and that he’ll make the right decision.” 

He turned and looked at her, “I do trust him, more than anyone knows.” 

They sat awhile in silence; more fireworks danced over the Senate building causing a cornucopia of colored lights to illuminate the sky. As they watched Siri sensed a strange sensation coming from her friend, she turned and looked at him. 

“There’s something else, something you aren’t telling me.” 

Obi-Wan muttered beneath his breath, “blast your infernal perception.”

“You have your talents, I have mine.” Siri smiled. “Reading people comes in handy undercover.” She brought up both her legs to cross beneath her. “I know stalling and misdirecting conversations are one of your talents, but I’m not falling for it. Spill it Kenobi.”

He kept his eyes glued to the lights in the sky. “Master Yoda and Windu have invited me to join the High Council.”

The surprise was evident on her face, “Obi-Wan, is this one of your jokes?”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “Afraid not my dear.” 

“Wow, that is unexpected news.” 

He looked back at her and smirked. “I appreciate the support my friend.”

“You know what I mean you stupid Nerf Herder,” she shook her head as she spoke. “It took me by surprise because you’re not a Master yet, and if I remember correctly the rules state you have to be a Master if you’re on the council.” 

He returned his eyes to the horizon. “Anakin will take the trials upon his return from Naboo, which will in turn give me the rank of Master.”

“Kenobi!” She smacked his arm, the excitement evident in her voice. “Congratulations, this is cause for celebration, why aren’t you more excited? This is what we use to dream about as Padawans! A seat on the Council, just imagine all you’ll be able to do…” As she continued a realization hit her, she lowered her voice. “Anakin is taking the trials after Naboo, the mission where he’s spending time with the object of his affections?”

Obi-Wan nodded.

“You haven’t told the Council about Anakin’s attachment,” it was not a question, but a statement. “You are hiding it from them.”

Obi-Wan hung his head in silence. Siri uncrossed her legs and let them dangle over the ledge. She reached into her cloak and retrieved a small cylinder flask. She handed it to her friend without a word.  
He accepted the flask and looked up at his companion, “my, you do come prepared with all sorts of vices Master Tachi, I must say I have been meditating all wrong.” He took a swig from the flask, enjoying the oaky taste of Corellian whiskey. He licked his lips and handed the flask back to Siri, “very nice choice in beverage my friend, I approve.” 

Siri took her own swig of the alcohol, “I aim to please Master Kenobi.” 

The two sat in awkward silence for a moment, each taking turns drinking from the flask. The celebration near the Senate building continued, music could now be faintly heard on the wind. Siri looked over at Obi-Wan as he finally broke the silence. 

“What is wrong with me, how can I expect to be on the Council if I can’t even reign in my own Apprentice?” The frustration in his voice was evident. “If it’s discovered and I have to vote to expel him that I’m not sure I could do it.” He admitted. 

“Okay, first off clearly you’ve had too much of this.” Siri took the flask from him. “Secondly, there is a lot wrong with you my friend, but making a decision based on emotions is not usually one of them. If you feel this strongly about it then crazy as this will sound, maybe it’s the will of the Force he has this attachment.” 

He gave her a look that she had grown to be well acquainted with during their friendship, one of confusion mixed with disbelief. “You can’t possibly mean that.”

“I don’t know, crazier things have happened.” She took one final sip from the flask before putting it away. “Like the Jedi being in charge of an army made up entirely of clones heading into a galactic confrontation without any attempts at a peace negotiation.” She placed her hair behind her ears as she continued. “Maybe you’re supposed to look the other way in this case. And if he gets caught, well that’s really on him…it’s not like he’s unaware of what the Code says about attachment, he knows what he’s doing. Stop taking all the blame.”

She could see the conflict within his eyes, she knew this was difficult for him. On one hand Obi-Wan trusted the teachings of the Jedi and always lived his life by the code, sometimes to a fanatical degree. On the other hand, she knew how much he cared for his apprentice, they had been forced together due to a dying wish but somewhere along the way he began to love the boy like a little brother, despite the constant bickering they were family. 

“You will do what you must, that much I’m certain.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “having faith that he will do what is right is important, but you must also have faith in yourself.”

She moved closer and wrapped an arm around him, he instinctively placed his head on her shoulder. They sat together again in silence, letting the moment sink in.

“Whenever I find myself in these situations, I usually ask what would Qui-Gon do, how would he handle this?” He finally spoke. “But I just can’t figure out what he’d do here.”

She tried not to scoff at her friend. “That’s because you know exactly what he’d do, you just refuse to accept the answer.” He lifted his head off her shoulder and looked at her. “Qui-Gon did not hesitate to tell Yoda about your affections for a particularly lovely blonde woman…or was it women?”

“You can let some of them go you know?”

She smirked and continued. “The point is, he confronted you about it and while that worked for you maybe it won’t work on Skywalker and you know that.” She reached out and gently took his hand. “There’s fault in trying to think like him because try as you might, you’re not Qui-Gon.”

“I am well aware of that fact.”

She looked at him, taking note of his beard and the length of his hair. “Are you sure about that?” He looked at her curiously, she stood up and reached out for him. “Come with me, let me show you something.” 

***  
Siri opened the door to her quarters and motioned for Obi-Wan to follow her in. She had warned him to remove his shoes upon entering which he did reluctantly. As he bent down to pull off the brown leather boots he noticed Siri moving around the room lighting incense. The smell of exotic spices filled his nostrils, reminding him of a marketplace they had once visited. 

“This incense, is it from Batuu?” He asked, moving into the room. 

Siri smiled. “Good memory.” She removed her belt and outer tunic to reveal a black undershirt, she then proceeded to haphazardly toss her cloak and tunic over a chair. “I always have to restock if I’m ever in the system, can’t get better incense anywhere other than Black Spire.” She moved towards a radio in the corner and turned it on, calming yet rhythmic music softly wafted through the room, Siri seemed to dance as she moved around.

“I haven’t been there in years,” he was suddenly lost in memory. “I have hazy memories of the cantina.” 

“Don’t we all,” Siri moved a stool that was upholstered in a colorful fabric with an intricate design, she placed it in front of a looking glass. She then motioned for him to take a seat. “Please, humor me a moment.” 

He cocked an eyebrow and moved to the stool, sitting down he glanced at his reflection. “I assume there is a point to all of this Siri.”

She continued to gather items from around the room. “Patience Master Jedi, patience.” Obi-Wan turned to look at her, but she pointed back to the mirror. “Tell me what you see.”

Obi-Wan looked at her in the mirror and then back to his own reflection. “I see a rather dashing young man.” He joked. 

Siri returned to the room with an armful of items, Obi-Wan tried to figure out what she had planned.

“Not quite as dashing these days,” Siri teased back, running her fingers through his shoulder length hair. “For someone who is incredibly anal-retentive about cleanliness and order you certainly don’t look like it.” She moved her hands, holding the ends of his hair out between her fingers “Look at all of this, I don’t even know who this is.” 

He turned his head from side to side. “I was hoping it’d grow longer, but it just doesn’t seem to want to.” 

“I take it back; I know exactly who this is…” she continued to play with his hair. “Or rather who you’re trying to be.” 

Obi-Wan stared into the mirror and the image of his face began to blur with that of his former Master Qui-Gon Jinn, he hadn’t realized that he’d grown his beard in the exact same fashion as Qui-Gon’s and even attempted to grow his hair long to match. 

“Look at all you accomplished while insisting on standing in his shadow.” Siri placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at him in the looking glass. “Now, just imagine what you can do if you trust in who you are, not what you think people expect of you…I mean this in the best way possible, you are not Master Qui-Gon.” She smiled softly at him. “And you know he wouldn’t want you to be, if he was here now, I know he’d tell you it’s time to let him go.” 

Obi-Wan looked down at his hands in his lap and then back up at his reflection. “But that’s just it, he isn’t here. He was supposed to be here, to train the Chosen One. Not me, it was never my destiny.”

“So, you’re telling me that the Force got it wrong?” She held his gaze in the mirror, it was clear her comment had hit a nerve. “One might argue that only someone as dedicated and annoyingly by the book as you could’ve handled the pressures of being the Jedi who defeated a Sith, lost his Master and took on training the prophesied Chosen One without any hesitation all in one day.” She gently rubbed his shoulders as she talked. “But those who know you best know it was your unwavering faith in the people you love, not to mention your absolute trust in the Force that made it possible…and that my dear, was all you.” 

He looked away from her and shifted uncomfortably on the stool. 

“I’ll say it one more time, in hopes that it actually sinks in, you are not Qui-Gon Jinn” Her tone forced him to look back up at her. “And Anakin isn’t Obi-Wan Kenobi. So, stop trying to force these unrealistic roles on the both of you.” She smiled at him. “Just enjoy the ride, luckily Anakin is one hell of a pilot.”

“Terrible analogy my friend, you know how I detest flying.” He fired back. 

She chuckled and squeezed his shoulders. He placed a hand on hers, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. It was at that moment that he realized he had been holding onto emotions that had long been buried and it was holding him back. He reopened his eyes as he exhaled, looking at his reflection one more time. 

“Thank you, my friend.” He looked up at Siri. 

“Oh, we’re not done yet.” She smiled back at him and produced a pair of vibrosheers. 

***  
After almost an hour of bickering and debating Obi-Wan found himself running his hands through much less hair than he had come in with. He moved his hands down to his face, tracing his fingers over his now trimmed beard. 

Siri, sitting on the couch, sipping tea smiled. “Welcome back Kenobi, it’s been far too long.” 

He continued to examine his new appearance. “Are we sure about keeping the beard?”

“Oh yes, most definitely.” She answered assuredly with a playful wink. 

Obi-Wan turned and offered her his signature crooked smile. “Then the beard stays.” 

She patted the seat next to her, he obliged and moved to sit beside his friend. They sat together, reminiscing about past missions and for the moment just spent time enjoying each other’s company. Finally, Siri brought the conversation back. 

“So, have you made a decision?” She placed her mug on the table in front of them.

He shifted and leaned his arm against the back of the couch. “I am going to accept their offer; I’m going to be on the Council.” 

“I’m glad.” She shifted and leaned her arm against the back of the couch and placed it over his. “I think they really need you.”

Obi-Wan gently moved his hand to her cheek where he brushed away a piece of his hair that had landed there. Instinctively they leaned in towards one another, but as their lips were about to meet, he shifted and kissed her on the forehead instead. 

She nodded and quickly moved away to the far side of the couch. After what felt like an awkward eternity she finally spoke. “What are you going to do about Anakin?” 

“Like you said, I have to trust that he will do the right thing and just be there to catch him should he fall.” Obi-Wan answered, resolute echoed in his voice.

“And what about the Council, are you going to tell them?” She asked.

Obi-Wan sighed. “I believe the Council knows what’s best for the order as a whole, but Anakin was not brought up like the rest of us, he already had developed attachments – to his mother, his friends… Anakin understandably doesn’t have the same loyalty to the code as we do, his devotion is to the people he cares about. And that’s one of the things that makes him special.” Siri marveled at the protective tone in his voice. “The Jedi Order needs him; the Force needs him.” His voice had grown quiet. “It is my duty to make sure he fulfills his destiny, so one could even argue I am doing the right thing by not saying anything.”

She held his gaze. “You do realize it’s not just Anakin’s attachment you’re hiding from the council, but yours as well.”

“No, I’ve made my choice…” She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. “…choices long ago and I stand by my devotion to the code.” He argued.

“No, you’re attachment to Anakin.” He avoided her gaze. “For your sake I hope protecting him from the Council is the right call.” 

“As do I Siri…as do I.” He rose to his feet and gathered his boots. “All I can do is try to steer him in the right direction.”

She looked up at him. “Realistically, you can’t avoid this conversation with him forever though, you do know that right?”

Without another word Obi-Wan left her quarters. She called out after him, “you’re welcome for the haircut by the way.”

***  
It had been a grueling two and a half years of endless warfare; the Clone Army was stretched thin across the galaxy. Tensions were growing as the public began to lose faith in the Jedi Order, protesters had begun to gather outside the temple. Things had changed drastically for the exhausted Jedi, and to make matters worse the presence of the dark side continued to grow every day that the war lingered, causing some in the order to realize some answers were becoming less black and white. 

One Jedi who never seemed to waver in his loyalty to both the Republic and the Jedi Code, was Obi-Wan Kenobi, but even he was now facing a task that could change all of that. Anakin had caused a scene outside of Palpatine’s office, and it was clear that it involved Padme Amidala and his jealousy of Rush Clovis, though Obi-Wan didn’t know the specifics he could guess what happened. Yoda, who had seen it all unfold, required that Obi-Wan look into the matter. 

The Jedi Master entered the turbo lift with a sigh. He had hoped the time away from the Capital and away from the Senator would help his former Apprentice move away from his attachment, but it appeared that absence mad the heart grow fonder for what limited time Anakin had on Coruscant was usually spent with Padme, not to mention the “secret” calls he took while in the field. Obi-Wan knew he had let it go too far, he had foolishly hoped when his own romantic history had been discovered by Skywalker that he could inspire Anakin to do the same as he did in letting go of his attachment, but much to his chagrin that didn’t happen. 

As he exited the turbo lift to head towards Anakin’s dorm he noticed a familiar figure walking down the hall, her bare feet not making a sound along the marble floor. He smiled to himself, he hadn’t seen his friend in over a year due to their various responsibilities in the war effort. Siri hadn’t noticed him yet, as she traveled down the hall she was reading a data pad while eating a ripe Meiloorun fruit. Obi-Wan couldn’t help himself, he attempted to sneak up behind her. 

“It’s a good thing General Grievous wheezes because otherwise he’d hear you coming a mile away.” She stated without looking up from her data pad. 

“Damn your bloody perception.” He folded his arms across his chest.

She turned and looked at him with a warm smile. “Hey you,”

“Hey you,” he returned their personal greeting. “I didn’t expect to see you, thought you were on Oba Diah,”

“Heading there next, so I decided to pop in.” She took another bite of her fruit. “I come for the temple ambiance, but I stay for the food.” She offered him some, but he declined. 

“I know what you mean, can’t live on Government rations for very long.” He replied. “It’s so very good to see you my friend.”

“You too,” She smiled. “Or at least it’s good to see you in person rather than just on all those Republic propaganda posters.” She teased. “General Kenobi, the Negotiator here to save the Republic singlehandedly!” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “I hate those blasted things.” 

“I have one hanging in my room.” She winked playfully. 

“Please tell me you do not.” 

She shrugged and finished her fruit and used the Force to place the core in a receptacle. 

“So frivolous,” He sighed.

“Oh yes and ‘convincing’ death stick users to rethink their lives is not.” She countered, using air quotes around the word convincing.

“Point taken.”

“So, what brings a member of the illustrious Jedi High Council to this side of the temple?” She folded her arms, pulling the data pad to her chest.

He shifted uncomfortably. “I am looking for Anakin.” 

“Some things never change.”

“More than you know,” He sighed. “You were right by the way.”

“As much as I love hearing you say that, you wanna tell me specifically what I am right about?” She tilted her head as she asked.

“How I’d have to eventually have a certain conversation with Anakin,” He leaned against the wall, stroking his beard. “it’s come to a boiling point and is now unavoidable I’m afraid.”

“Damn, that is something I had hoped to be wrong about.” She leaned against the wall with him. “I have my meditation supplies; you want to meet up at our spot after you talk to him?” 

Obi-Wan chuckled and shook his head. “Believe me I’d love nothing more, but I have a briefing to get to right after, what about tonight?” 

“Can’t, I have to leave for Oba Diah.” She answered sadly. 

“Next time then,”

She nodded. “It’s a date, General.” She without warning reached up and hugged him which caught Obi-Wan by surprise. “I could sense in the Force that you needed this.” She whispered in his ear.

He attempted to pull away, but then wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in return. 

After a moment they released one another. “Good luck my friend.” She smiled up at him.

“You know there’s no such thing as luck,” he responded in a pithy tone. 

“You really are the worst sometimes Kenobi.” 

As they each began to travel down the hall in separate directions Siri turned back to her friend. She watched as he hesitated just outside a closed door. “Obi-Wan, trust yourself.” 

He smiled back at Siri and then pushed the button for the door to Anakin’s room. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Anakin who was at his workbench fixing a droid didn’t look up. “Something wrong?”

Obi-Wan, desperate for something to do with his hands, picked up the head of another droid. “You tell me.”

Siri stood and listened until Anakin’s door shut. She knew this would be a true test for Obi-Wan and Anakin’s relationship, her heart went out to her old friend. “Force, I need a cigarra.” 

She turned and headed for the hanger.

The End.


End file.
